Miracle Drug
by Wildhoneyu2
Summary: 2's up! “Na… Naruto-kun?” One of the Konoha gates' guard risked. He grinned. “Yep! That’s me! Uzumaki Naruto datte baio!” A NarutoHinata fic. R&R!
1. Default Chapter

**MIRACLE DRUG**

I'm just in love with Naruto and I wanted to make a fic with its characters. As I am a Naruto/Hinata supporter, this fic is about them! I'm also crazy about U2 and it's one of their songs that give the name to this fic. If you wanna find out any clues, just take a look at its lyrics.

The thoughts are written in _italics_ and the sayings are written between quotation marks.Hope I can make it short and that you like it! Cheers!

**Chapter I**

Naruto stopped in front of the gates of Konoha.

"Naruto! Why did you stop?" Jiraya asked impatiently.

He looked at his sensei. "It's because I never noticed how beautiful it is, ero-sennin. And it brings back memories". He lowered his eyes.

_Thinking about Sasuke, huh?_ Jiraya stepped to him. "C'mon, Naruto! I thought you were missing your friends. Will you stay all day looking at the gates?"

He faced Jiraya. "No!" He passed by him. "I want to tell Iruka-sensei what I did when I was out! And I have to show to my friends my new moves!" He gave a step then felt an unbearable pain on his head. "ITAI!"

"Baka! How many times do I have to say that a shinobi never shows its jutsus for nothing?" Jiraya looked at him angrily.

Naruto passed a hand in his hair, which had grown a little in the last three years. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR, ERO-SENNIN?!".

"Hunf! Let's go".

The guards saw them coming and recognized Jiraya right away, but they couldn't believe in their eyes when they paid more attention to his companion.

"Masaka!" One of them said amazed.

"But he's just like…" The other was mouth opened.

"But he's dead, I mean, he died to save the village!"

"Maybe it's a ghost" He whispered.

"No way!"

"What are you blabbing about?" Jiraya asked.

"Wel-welcome back, Jiraya-sama".

They were trembling and avoiding looking at Naruto, who was smiling to them. "What's the matter with you?" He asked.

They turned to him. "Huh?"

"Why are you looking at me with that scared faces?"

"Are you not…"

He looked a little bit disappointed. "Don't you remember me?"

"Na… Naruto-kun?" One of them risked.

He grinned. "Yep! That's me! Uzumaki Naruto datte baio!"

They looked at Jiraya. He smiled. "Let's go, Naruto!"

"OOSU!" He passed by the gate and waved.

Jiraya turned to the guards. "I know he's amazingly looking like yondaime, but don't tell him that. He'll be unbearable if he knows that".

"Hey! Ero-seeeenniiiiiin!"

Jiraya sighed. "I'm coming!" and left the guards behind.

"They should have noticed how strong I am, that's why they were so surprised". He said proudly.

"You're mistaken. I asked them and they told me that you should cut your hair cause it's awful".

Naruto looked at him furious. "You're lying, ero-sennin!"

"Did I teach you nothing in the past three years? The name is Jiraya!" He replayed.

Naruto faced him. "I don't care if… WOW!" Something huge and white collided with Naruto, making him fall on his butt… and that something was licking his face now. "Hey! Stop it!" He passed his hand on the dog's head. "Do I know you?"

"Don't tell me you forgot about us".

Naruto looked ahead and saw a tall brown-haired guy with triangle-like marks on his cheeks stepping to him. "Kiba?"

He smiled. "YO! At least your memory is not that short!" He stopped in front of Naruto and stretched his arm.

Naruto held his hand and stood up. "Long time no see!" He looked at Kiba from feet to hair. "And you've gotten taller".

"Of course, you moron! I'm sixteen, what did you expect? You've gotten taller too… but not too much". He smirked.

Naruto frowned. Yes, he had to raise his head to face Kiba, after all, he was half feet taller than him. "It was because I trained so much that I didn't have time to grow taller!"

"You really didn't change, stupid as always". Kiba sighed.

"Kiba, you…"

"AUF!" Both looked at the dog that was swinging his tail.

"Who is it? Where's Akamaru?"

"What?" Kiba asked surprised. "That's Akamaru!"

"Ooh!" Naruto kneeled. "But it's so big!" The dog licked his face again.

Kiba laughed. "He grew up too. He's almost three feet now".

"No wonder I fell to the ground when he collided with me".

"Naruto!" Jiraya called.

He turned to him. "Yes, ero-sennin?"

"I already told you to stop calling me that, moron!" He said angrily.

"Yeah, yeah". He shook his hand lazily. "What do you want?"

"Since your friend found you I'm going ahead. I need to talk to Tsunade. See you later".

"Bye!" Naruto watched him turn around and leave.

"He's one of the legendary sannins, isn't he?" Kiba asked.

He raised his shoulders. "I guess so".

"The guy's your sensei, one of the sannins, and you call him 'ero-sennin'?" He laughed. "You're crazy, Naruto".

He got up. "Yes, I know. But tell me, how did you know I was coming?"

"I didn't. It was Akamaru. He recognized your chackra".

"Great, Akamaru!" He played with its ears. "I can tell he got stronger".

"Don't forget I'm his master and I'm much much stronger than before".

Naruto faced him. "Is that so?"

"You'll have the chance to see it". Kiba turned. "Let's find the others. Akamaru will help us".

He arranged his rucksack on his back. "Yep!" and followed Kiba.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The village didn't change a bit". Naruto filled his mouth with ramen.

"It's cause we didn't have many problems in the last three years". Shikamaru entered at the Ichiraku's ramen. His hair was still tied at the top of his head, but it had grown a little. He was taller and looked older but his eyes still had that shine of sharpness.

"Hi, Shikamaru!" Naruto shacked hands with him. "Why did you take so long to come?"

He seated beside Chouji. "I had to write a report of the last mission".

"Huh? But Chouji told me that you all came back three days ago!"

"Did you forget how lazy Shikamaru is?" Chouji was bigger… in both directions. He turned to the cook. "Hey, ossan, more pork stew, please!"

"It's troublesome to write, but Iruka-sensei was driving me crazy and my mother was blabbing all the time in my ears. It was more troublesome than writing so I decided to write after all". Shikamaru caught the menu. "Damn. I wish I could only watch the clouds. Ossan, pork ramen, please".

"Take your eyes off Akamaru, Chouji!" Kiba snarled.

"Sorry, but it's looking tasty".

"Tasty will be my fangs on your face".

Naruto laughed. "Really! This village didn't change a bit!"

"But you did!" They all turned. Sakura was standing at the entrance, hands on her hips, smiling. "I heard you were back but as I didn't find you at you house I thought you should be here". She stepped to and stopped in front of him. She had grown up too, but she was not taller than Naruto anymore. Her hair was long once again, but she tied it at her nape level.

"Saaaaaakura-chaaaan!" He jumped from his seat with arms wide open in her direction… and something crashed with his nose at the way. "OUCH!" He looked at her, eyes filled with tears. "Why you did that, Sakura-chan?"

"Let me correct my thought. You changed, but only in appearance. Why the hell did you think you could hug me?!" Her face was red in anger.

He passed a hand over his nose. "It's been three years since we saw each other for the last time". His voice was a little nasal.

Shikamaru, Chouji and Kiba were laughing. Even Akamaru was rolling on the ground.

"Yes, I know that! And I never let you hug me! You're annoying as always!" She held his wrist and pulled his arm from his face. "And stop that! It will only make your nose get worse. Here, let me fix it". She placed her right palm on it then chackra started flowing from her hand. "How's it feeling?"

He looked at her surprised. "You really fixed it!"

She smiled. "Just because you arrived today. Don't get used to that".

"Thank you".

She sighed. "Well, since I'm here, I think I'll eat too". She sat by Kiba's side and caught the menu. "And you'll treat, Naruto".

"What?!" He looked at her surprised.

"You know, I think it's a good idea! Hey, what do you say, Akamaru?"

"AUF!" It swung its tail.

"Yeah, I like the idea. Paying the bill is really troublesome".

"Good! So I can eat more!"

"Hey! I'll treat no one! Did you hear me?"

They laughed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto waved to them in front of Ichiraku's place. Shikamaru left with Chouji, Kiba went to his house followed by Akamaru and Sakura dispensed Naruto from escorting her. _Yep! I'm back!_ He turned to the Hokages' monument. Tsunade's face was already there. _That old hag! She's fifty but yet she let them made her looking like she was twenty!_ He looked at Yondaime's face carved on the rock. _I told you to watch me, didn't I? I made real progress, but I know I'm not at your level… yet! _He smiled.

"What are you doing gazing off in the middle of the street, Naruto?"

He knew that voice. "Why didn't you come to meet me, Neji?" He looked at him, trying to make an angry face.

Neji laughed. "Do you really think that a fake angry face like that would convince me?"

Naruto smiled. "I forgot that you can see everything with those eyes of yours". He stepped to him and they shook hands.

Neji was now the tallest of them all. His hair had grown so much that it was lengthening to his hips and he was still using it tied down. His muscles had also evolved and he was using the chunnins uniform. "But I'm sorry, anyway. I was training with my uncle and I couldn't just say to him that I needed a break. I ended just now. Hinata-sama and I went to buy some tea and sake for my uncle".

Naruto looked around. "Yeah? And… where is she?"

Neji smiled. "I guess you will find her at that alley, six feet at our left".

"Huh?" He took a look. Yes, the alley was there… and it seemed that there was someone watching them from it. "What is she doing there?"

"Hiding, I think".

"From who?"

"You really don't know?" He asked surprised.

"Since you're with her I think there's no one trying to harm her".

Neji closed his eyes and shook his head. "Naruto! I said once you have better eyes than me but it seems that you only have those when they are not looking at you".

He rubbed his head. "I didn't get what you tried to say".

Neji sighed. "Never mind". He turned to the alley. "Hinata-sama, we will get late if you don't come".

It took some seconds, but she finally showed herself up… red as a tomato. "H… hi, Naruto-kun".

"Hinata, what were you doing there?"

She blushed harder. "I… I was… how… how are you, Naruto-kun?" she asked without looking at his face.

He smiled. "Couldn't be better! I trained really hard and this time I'll become a chunnin too!" He turned to Neji. "But when did you pass the exam? With whom did you fight?"

"Sorry, Naruto, but we'll have plenty of time to talk about it later. Now we have to hurry cause my uncle is already waiting for us. You intend to stay longer, don't you?"

"I have nothing planned to leave".

He couldn't see Hinata's smiled because she was hiding herself behind Neji.

"Fine then. I have a mission to accomplish tomorrow, but it's nothing difficult to do. After delivering my report I'll look for you".

"Alright! I'll be waiting!"

Neji turned to Hinata. "Let's go, Hinata-sama?"

"Y… yes". She passed quickly by Naruto. "Good night, Naruto-kun".

"Hey, Hinata! Will you come with Neji?"

She froze. "I… I don't know if I…"

"That's ok, she'll be with me in the mission so we can find you together". Neji said.

"It's settled them! See ya tomorrow!" He left waving.

Hinata was staring at Naruto's back. "Neji nii-san, I think I can't because father…"

"You need to stop being so shy, Hinata-sama. And don't think you can fool my eyes too". He smiled. "Let's go".

_I'm really glad you're back, Naruto-kun._ She followed Neji.


	2. Chapter II

**MIRACLE DRUG**

Thanks to **Byuu128, itai **(I think he's mature I his own way, so that's why I tried to not change anything from his younger character)**, Lokiador, Xoni Newcomer **(feel free to correct any mistakes, ok? English is not my language, I'm brazilian, so that's why you'll find lots of errors in my writing)**, Batanga, Dragon Man 180 **(Neji is my fave character, so I had to put him in an important context! And you know, I think he looks like a matchmaker!)**, Cyberwing, NecroButcher, Kei-kun **and** Masha **for the reviews! I'm really glad!

Well, here's another chapter! I just hope you like that too! Cheers!

**Chapter II**

"You really grew up, Naruto". Iruka rubbed his hand on Naruto's head.

"Yep! And I'm stronger too! I wish you could have seen what I did with some robbers that tried to attack us! I made three of them fly in a second! They still must be thinking what hit them!" He smiled proudly.

They were at Ichiraku's place. Iruka, of course, was treating Naruto. He didn't change a thing. It was like that three years meant nothing to his appearance. He laughed. "Alright, Naruto! But weren't you using your headband? Robbers never attack a shinobi. They're not that crazy". He looked at him suspiciously.

"But it's true, Iruka-sensei! I think they thought that ero-sennin was alone cause…"

"Argh, Naruto! I can't believe you still call him like that! He's your sensei and you should be proud of it. He's one of the legen…"

"… dary sannins, yeah, I already know that". He filled his mouth with ramen.

"Ah! You grew up but you're still that undisciplined boy from before". He sighed.

"Seconds!" He showed his empty plate to him.

"What? But it will be the tenth?!"

"I'm still hungry". Naruto said seriously.

"You're still undisciplined but your stomach surely got bigger". Iruka smiled.

"Thanks for the meal, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said passing a hand over his belly.

"Ok, but next time, you treat".

They entered the free market, which was in the center of the village.

"Hum… I'll think about it!"

"Fine. Anyway, I have to go, it's my turn now at the office. See you later, Naruto".

"You bet!"

Iruka just waved and left.

_Now… What should I do now? I didn't see Kakashi-sensei yet and old Tsunade. Ero-sennin also disappeared. I bet he's after some young girls. That pervert! Maybe I should just wait Neji to… hum?_ His attention was caught by a girl, several feet from him. She was wearing a black and blue kimono, her shining long black hair was tied by a blue ribbon at her nape level and she was carrying two big bags which seemed to be heavy. The only problem was that Naruto couldn't see her face since he was staring at her back. _But I doubt she's not pretty_. He stepped in her direction and caught up with her in less than a minute. "May I help you, miss?" He made a little bow when he was by her side.

"Than-thanks, Naruto-kun…"

_Huh?_ He straightened himself and looked at the girl. He couldn't control his jaw and it dropped.

"… but they're not heavy". She said softly.

"Hi…" he gulped "… Hinata?" His eyes were wide open.

"Yes. Didn't you… didn't you recognize me?" Her voice sounded a little disappointed.

"What? Err…" He laughed. "Of course I recognized you, Hinata! That's why I came to help!" _I can't believe it's her!_

She smiled. "Ah, now I understand. So you were joking".

"Yes! Yes! I was only joking!" He laughed again. _How did she get so pretty?_

"Thank you, but I can handle it. They're not so…" She couldn't finish because he took the bags from her hands. "Naruto-kun…"

"Leave it to me, Hinata! And you said they're not heavy? Let's go! You were going to your house, right?"

She nodded.

"And why didn't Neji come with you?" He started walking.

"Because he had to deliver the report". She followed him.

"Didn't he come back yet?" He asked surprised.

"I don't know. When I left home he was still writing". Her voice was leaving her mouth almost like a whisper.

"I see. I was wondering what was making you late. Nothing happened during the mission, right?" He looked at her.

She couldn't handle to face his eyes and turned her face to the side, blushing slightly. "No, nothing. It was quite easy. We just had to get some information from our spying group. It would only be Neji and I but Lee-kun insisted to go too".

"Lee? You mean Geji Mayu, right?"

Hinata smiled. "Yes, Naruto-kun".

"And how is he? Since you said he was with you I think he's still working as a ninja, right?"

"Yes. Lee-kun got well from all the injuries".

Naruto sighed. "I'm glad. When I left he was ok but I didn't know if he could still work as a shinobi".

"Lee-kun surprised everyone, even Neji nii-san. By the way, Naruto-kun, I didn't thank you yet for helping Neji".

He looked at her confused. "Helping Neji? But when was that? I don't remember…"

"When you fought him three years ago, at the Chunnin Shiken. Neji nii-san became a more cheerful person since then… and he no longer bears grudges at the main family… thanks to you". She looked at the ground, cheeks totally red.

Naruto blushed too. "Ah, that? I did nothing. Neji was… just confused at that time".

"If you say it…"

"But you know, Hinata?"

"What?"

"I didn't thank you also for helping me".

Finally she looked at him. "Help… help you?"

"Yeah. If we hadn't met at the training field that day maybe I wouldn't be able to fight Neji and win".

She smiled. "I'm glad that what I said helped you. And, Naruto-kun, I meant all the words… from the bottom of my heart. And I still think like that".

Suddenly his heart punched hard in his chest. _What's that?_

"Is there… any problem, Naruto-kun?" She looked at him worried.

"Huh?" He looked at her and smiled. "No, nothing".

"Err… Naruto-kun, my house is here". She was standing in front of a wooden gate, in the middle of a white wall.

He was already a few steps from her. "Of course!" He turned around. "I knew that! I just… I was just distracted!" _Damn!_

She took a bag of his hand. "Thank you for the help".

"Don't mention it! But I can take them into…"

"So it seems that I won't have to look for you since Hinata-sama found you for us". Neji went to them and took off the bag from Hinata. "Come in, Naruto".

He smiled. "Hi, Neji!" He was entering but stopped and looked at Hinata. "Ladies first".

Hinata blushed harder and started to face the ground again. "Than-thanks" and passed.

Naruto followed and Neji smiled at them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe I lost it!" Naruto put a hand on his head.

They were drinking tea at the Hyuuga's main house veranda.

Neji smiled. "It was really a good fight. But I think I was lucky. Shino is good in long range, mid range and close range combat. And those bugs of his are really annoying. I couldn't use properly kaiten because they were always sucking my chackra. So the only thing I could use, besides taijutsu, was hakke".

"But Shino uses thousands of bugs at the same time. How could your hakke…"

"Neji nii-san hakke is 512 hits now". Hinata said proudly.

"WOW!" Naruto was really surprised.

"Thank you. But like I said I was lucky. I think Shino distracted himself with something, I don't know. The fact is that, while fighting his bugs, I managed to get closer him till he was in my hakke range. Maybe he thought I would keep hitting his bugs to defend myself, but, when I saw he was at my reach, I attacked him and closed his tenketsus, so he could no longer control the bugs".

"You were really smart!" His eyes were wide open.

"But then the fight got a little confused because Shino could no longer use his chackra and mine was at its lowest state because of his bugs. The only thing we could use was taijutsu. I just remember of hitting him at the face and I think he did the same, but, after that, what I saw was the hospital wing".

"What? You were knocked out?" He couldn't believe it.

"Yes, but Shino also fell to the ground unconscious. The judge assumed it as a draw". Hinata answered.

"It seems that the feudal lords enjoyed the fight and promoted him and me to chunnins".

"Damn! It seems that I lost a lot of nice things". Naruto said disappointed.

"But it was due to your training, Naruto-kun". Hinata said softly.

His heart punched again. _What's that? Am I ill?_ "And… err… where is Shino now? I didn't see him around".

Neji frowned. "He's on a spying mission with his father and other two members of his clan".

"Spying mission?" Naruto looked confused.

"Yes. The name Orochimaru brings back memories to you, right?" He looked into his eyes.

Naruto's blood started boiling. "Yeah. I wished the old geezer could have finished him". He clenched his fists.

"Old geezer?" Hinata asked.

"I think he means sandaime, Hinata-sama".

"So, that mission you went, was to get the news from Shino?"

Neji nodded.

"And what did they find out? Something about Sasuke?" He asked impatiently.

"Sorry, Naruto, we can't tell you that, even if we knew it. The documents were sealed and only kodaime could read them".

"So I'll go ask her".

"Can I come in?"

They looked at the gate. "Of course, Lee!" Neji said.

He entered followed by Tenten… but they were holding hands. Naruto's jaw dropped. "Are you… truly… I mean… Geji Mayu and Tenten?!"

Tenten blushed slightly and frowned. "Who are you calling Geji Mayu?" She asked angrily.

Lee looked at her and laughed. "That's ok, Tenten". He turned to Naruto. "We're together for almost two years now. I forgot that, when you left, we were not together yet". He said.

"And you never imagined you would be, right, Lee?" Neji jogged.

They seated beside Neji. "I always knew Tenten had a thing for me". Lee sentenced.

"Hunf! Alright! If it wasn't me you would never had noticed". Tenten turned to Naruto. "I almost gave up on him. Even Gai-sensei, which is another dumb for those kinds of things, noticed".

Naruto laughed. "He's really stupid! How could you not see that she fancies you? Hey, Tenten, so what did you do?"

"I asked him if he would like to go to the movies with me. Of course he said 'yes' but then he did nothing and, as I was impatient, when we got at my house…" she blushed slightly "… I grabbed him".

Lee was red like a tomato. Neji, Hinata and Naruto burst out laughing.

"But you sure make a great couple". Hinata said with a smile.

"Well, Naruto, giving a break to Lee, you mocked him for not noticing that a girl fancied him". Neji drank more tea.

He laughed again. "Yeah! Totally baka!"

"But can you tell if there's a girl that is fond of you?" He provoked.

Hinata shivered and started gazing at her cup of tea.

"Of course I can! Sakura-chan is crazy for me!" Naruto said serious.

Neji glanced at Hinata. "Sakura-chan, you say. Are you sure? I heard that yesterday she almost broke your nose".

Naruto blushed. "Err… it's cause… it's cause… she's shy, yeah! She's shy and there were too many people". _Phew!_

Neji smiled. "Fine then".

"But I assure you that she's crazy for me!" He insisted.

Hinata got up. "I'll… I'll bring more tea. Excuse me". She turned and left.

Naruto stomach flopped. _She seemed to be sad… and why the hell I'm feeling bad? I did nothing wrong… did I?_

"You're gazing off too much now, Naruto".

Neji's voice woke him up. "Huh? I was not gazing off, I was… I was…"

"No doubts your eyes are only great when they're not looking at you". Neji sighed.

"And I still didn't get what you tried to say". He frowned.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto really like to spend the afternoon with Neji, Hinata, Lee and Tenten. He left the Hyuuga's house and went to the Hokage office to say hello to old lady Tsunade and show her that he still had the necklace, but he left her office really angry because she refused to give him information about Orochimaru and Sasuke saying that it was confidential. After that, he went straight home. The only thing that was bothering him was the image of Hinata when she left to get more tea passing on and on in his head. He leant on his bed and kept staring at the ceiling. _I did nothing wrong_. The sleep came slowly and the last thought he had in mind was about a girl dressing a black and blue kimono and she was smiling to him.


End file.
